A Night To Remember
by Greath
Summary: It's Freya's Feast. Toothless and Hiccup want to make it a night to remember. Yaoi, Dragon! Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**5.6.2013: OMG! I cant believe I just noticed this! I was using the wrong God! I was using Vali instead of Freya! I'm so mad right now. This story has been up for 2 YEARS and I just noticed this! . . . (a few minutes later) ok I fixed the summary and some errors in this story. I'm happy again. :) **

* * *

Freya's Feast is a day to celebrate love and affection between couples. Friends and family also come together on this day to show the love and respect they have for each other. Today the village of Berk was preparing for a day of entertainment and, for some of the Vikings that included some intimate activities. Both Vikings and dragons were gathered in and around the entrance of the mess hall, waiting for Stoic to speak.

"Today is a day of celebration. Not only to Freya but to our friends and family," Stoic said in a jovial voice.

With this everyone cheered. The mighty chief raised his hand to silence the crowd. "We should also take into consideration that one year ago our greatest foe are now our greatest ally!" he gestured to the dragons near the entrance of the hall. The crowd again cheered. Over the noisy commotion Stoic added "and it's all thanks to Hiccup. Come up here son and say something." Hiccup made his way through the crowd, walked up to the podium, and just like his father did he raised his hand in the air and everyone became silent.

"Hey, everyone" Hiccup said he looked around the hall, seeing the entire village waiting for him to talk. He began to get nervous. His hands became sweaty; he could feel his cheeks getting red, his stomach went into a knot. He felt like he was going to vomit. Finally he found the courage to continue talking.

"Like my father said if it wasn't for me we might still be at war with the dragons. If it wasn't for me we would have never of found out they are as loving as Freya herself. Today is a perfect day to show that loyalty, partnership, and above all friendship can not only be found in humans but also in other species. Thanks for your time and have a wonderful Freya's Feast," he said and walked to the entrance of the hall, where Toothless was waiting for him.

"Hey Toothless" Hiccup said

"Yea" replied Toothless

"Do you want to go flying?"

"I'd love to but what about the celebration?" Toothless asked

"I don't care if I miss the dancing and the food. All I care about is spending as much time as I can with you."

Toothless loved the idea of him and Hiccup spending an entire day together. Ever though they occasionally did this, today was going to be different. Today they were going to have some intimate time together. Hiccup got onto the harness and made sure he was safely secured. Once he made sure he was Toothless and him took off.

They flew for a few hours before arriving at a similar cove like the one they normally go to. Only this one was far from the village. Hiccup told Toothless to land and he did. Hiccup then got off Toothless' back and lay on the grass, enjoying the dying afternoon sun as it made its want beneath the trees.

"Hiccup, can I join you," Toothless asked

"Of course you can" Hiccup replied

Toothless then sat down next to Hiccup. He gave Hiccup a toothless smile. This caused Hiccup to scratch the dragon under his chin. Toothless purred then rested his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup looked down at his lover. He loved how beautiful Toothless' eyes were. They were orb shaped and green. Sometimes he didn't need to talk to Toothless to know how he was feeling. He just needed to look at those amazing eyes to know what mood he was in..

"Hiccup" Toothless said

"Yes" Hiccup replied

"When is a good time for us to show our feelings for each other?"

"Right now is a goo-"

Hiccup was unable to finish his sentence as Toothless gave him a kiss. The dragon's forked tongue explored his human's mouth. Putting his tongue on Hiccup's and playfully biting his lip. As this was going on Hiccup's only thought was what if Toothless could actually taste him? But he quickly ended the thought and went back to enjoying the wonderful kiss.

Toothless broke away from the kiss, leaving a bridge of saliva between their mouths. The dragon licked his lips (if he has any) destroying the saliva bridge.

"You taste good" Toothless said

This gave Hiccup a sudden rush of fear _his not going to try to eat me now is he?_ Hiccup thought Toothless saw the fear on the boys face. He laughed then said,

"Relax Hiccup I'm not going to eat you- maybe playfully bit you but I would never consider eating you. Even if I was starving to death"

Toothless then leaned over and gave Hiccup a hug. Then they both positioned themselves on the ground again.

Toothless looked into Hiccups eyes then asked

"Are you ready for some more intimate activities?"

"Absolutely" was Hiccups only response as he began removing his cloths.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 [finally] I really sorry for the very long wait. I had writers block and could not think of anything to write. I came up with this last night. Enjoy! :) Also I forgot to let you guys know that Toothless is almost the same size as Hiccup. **

When Hiccup was finished removing his cloths he laid down on the grass, enjoying the afternoon sun as it warmed his naked body. Meanwhile Toothless did nothing more then stare at him. The reptile's eyes stayed fixed on his human, like a lion getting ready to attack its prey. The scaly black beast loved everything about the boy, from the small, but still attractive attributes, to the countless hours they spend reminiscing on past events.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked

"Yea" replied Toothless

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'm just amazed that some people would still call you 'Hiccup the Useless'".

After hearing what his lover said Hiccup got up off the ground and stared at the dragon with a bleak look.

"It amuses you to know that people still refer to me as useless?" Hiccup asked

"Yes. It very much amuses me." Toothless said

"Why? How does it amuse you that people think you friend, no your MATE is useless?"

"Because how can people call you useless when you're clearly beautiful?

Hiccups face turned bright red. He chocked out a few laughs before saying, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"No. I don't THINK you're beautiful. I KNOW you're beautiful. I love everything about you. The way your hair shines in the sun, your unique personality, even your smile! Everything about you I love with all my heart.

"Thanks" Hiccup said, while shedding a few tears.

"Hiccup, are you going to cry? Toothless asked

"Kind of, it's just that no one every said that to me before."

Toothless walked over to Hiccup and licked away the tears that were running down his face.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." said Hiccup

"You're welcome." replied Toothless.

Suddenly a cool breeze hit Hiccups cock, this caused Hiccup to moan. Toothless looked at the teen with surprise.

"Are you alright?" the dragon asked

"Yes. It was the wind." Hiccup said

"The wind?"

"Yea. The wind." Hiccup said then pointed to his cock. Toothless looked down and did notice the light breeze that was blowing on the humans cock. Toothless looked at Hiccup then back and his cock.

"What are you-"Hiccup was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that the Night Fury, without warning, licked the boys cock.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted

Toothless ignored him and licked the head of Hiccups penis. Hiccup moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Toothless asked

"You bet I do." Hiccup said

Toothless then continued to suck his mate's cock. He started at the base, near the testicles and went upward towards the head. Once he reached the head he put the member in his mouth and moved back and forth. Saliva now covered it. This made it easier for Toothless to move back and forth.

At the same time, Toothless was beginning to get hard. He took one of his paws and massaged his member until it was fully erected. Hiccup now began to leak pre-cum. Toothless then abruptly stopped and removed the boy's private from his mouth.

"Why did you stop?" Hiccup asked

"It's your turn now." Toothless said

"My turn? You didn't even finish!""

"I know but there is a way we can do each other at the same time."

"How?" asked Hiccup

Toothless only laughed and said: "I'll show you" with that he laid on the grass, back first, revealing his fully erected 12in (30cm) cock. Hiccup looked at the dragon's dragonhood then back at Toothless.

"How is this going to work?" Hiccup asked

Toothless laughed then said, "Like I said I'll show you." Hiccup nodded

"Now lay on top of me with you facing my penis" Hiccup then did what Toothless said.

"What do I do now?" Hiccup asked

"Now you stuck it and I'll do the same to you." Toothless said

With that Hiccup began to suck on his mate's private, his tongue lapping on the head. At the same time Toothless was massaging Hiccup's with his paw. At first he couldn't get a grip on it due to the amount of saliva and pre-cum that was covering it but eventually the dragon was able to get a firm grip onto his loves penis.

Toothless started off slow, massaging the boy's penis then after a few strokes he picked up the pace. Hiccup stopped sucking Toothless' and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Toothless! I'm going to cum soon!" Hiccup told him

"Hold it a little bit longer, Hiccup. I know you can." Said Toothless

Hiccup tried to listen to him but it was too much for him. He let out another moan of pleasure before he came. Rope after rope of warm human seed landed on Toothless' face and some of it went in his mouth.

"Toothless I'm really sorry. Do you want to go clean up?" Hiccup asked

Yes and after I finish we'll continue where we left off ok? Toothless asked

"That's fine" Hiccup said

**Well that's it. I hope it was ok. I'm going to put this chapter into 2 parts. This was part one. Also sorry if Hiccup and Toothless were OOC Anyway like always leave a review.  
**

**~Greath**


	3. An

I have good news. The good news is my Writer's Block is now fully gone! (Yay!) I have 2 story ideas that (if planned correctly) could make both of them 10+ chapter! I would also LOVE it if you guys could fill my inbox with story ideas. Bring on the ideas I'm ready! Email me at

mwa220  
at  
yahoo  
dot  
com

**EDIT (2/13/14)** Will be putting thi story as complete since I don't plan on updating it. Sorry if this disappoints anyone.


End file.
